Mi nuevo colegio
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: Tetra a realizado un reciente traslado de escuela, sin imaginar las nuevas aventuras que vivirá y las amistades que formaría. Universo alterno. PAUSADA.
1. La chica rubia

**Hola a quien sea que lee este fic. Espero les guste mi pequeña historia y que disfruten de ella como lo hice yo. Acabo de empezar, y este es una especie de prólogo. En fin, me sentiría más que contenta si me dieran su opinión. El mundo está ambientado a la modernidad.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia fue creada para entretener y no por otros motivos.**

Dentro de un día será mi primer día de clases en la escuela "Héroe del viento", donde se decidió que asistiría debido a que había realizado un traslado de colegio por culpa de un "pequeño" incidente en el que me vi involucrada, razón por la cual decidieron que era mejor que dejara la escuela "Trifuerza de las diosas". Dicen que mi nueva escuela es bastante grande y que forma parte de de dos colegios, primaria y secundaria. Además cerca a esta se encuentra la escuela "Prueba de los dioses", que es una preparatoria. Sí, los nombres que han escogido para cada colegio tienen que ver con algo importante para nuestra nación.

¡Pero donde están mis modales!, mi nombre es Tetra, tengo 14 años y vivo con mi abuelo Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule y mi tía desde que mi madre falleció. Para mí dejar mi antiguo colegio no fue para tanto, pues tenía ciertos problemas con algunos chicos y chicas que me causaban dificultades a la hora de realizar mi trabajo de escuela. No tuve a quien llamar amigo, pues sentía que todos lo que trataban de acercarse a mí era por mi origen, más bien por mí abuelo, quien es muy importante para el reino. Ir a un nuevo colegio será un nuevo comienzo para mí, donde pueda buscar un verdadero amigo y sin que nadie me molesto por saber quién soy en realidad. Mi abuelo dice que cuando crezca seré quien se encargue de vigilar al pueblo y tratar de brindarle ayuda, pues como verán, él es propietario de "Acasolhy" que significa Academia de Soldados para la Protección de Hyrule.

Actualmente me encuentro en la heladería "Isla del Hielo", tomando una nieve de fresa, pues hacía mucho calor hoy. La verdad a menudo frecuento esta zona de la ciudad de Hyrule, pues aquí se encuentran todo tipo de tiendas. La tienda de la ropa y zapatos en la que acostumbro a ir es una bastante grande, llamada "Cuidado con el Moblin". Además no muy lejos se encuentra el restaurante "Los ChuChus hambrientos" y la zapatería "Los tres Kolongs". También se encuentra en esa zona el Servicio de Mensajería.

Observé el reloj de bolsillo que tenía, este fue un regalo de mi madre, marcaba las 5:03 de la tarde. Me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida de la tienda. Seguí el camino que lleva a la casa de mi abuelo. Pronto llegué al parque "Semillas del viento", donde suelo pasar mis tiempos libres. Tiene una gran extensión y está cubierto de árboles enormes por doquier, también tiene sus jardines y un lago no muy grande. Mi abuelo dice que antes era un bosque enorme y que la zona protegida es lo que queda de aquel lugar. Aquí los niños vienen a jugar continuamente, y en ciertas ocaciones crean un caos enorme. Yo sólo observo sus juegos o disfruto del ambiente que nos brinda el parque.

Me detuve un rato, pues algo llamó mi atención. Una niña rubia de dos trenzas cortas y que usaba un vestido azul claro con algunas flores, estaba siendo rodeada por una banda de 4 niños que aparentaban su edad. Uno de ellos era un poco más alto a los demás, usaba una boina guinda y una chaqueta azul oscuro, este se encontraba enfrente a la rubia. El que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la chica usaba una camisa color coral y tenía ojos chinitos, dándole apariencia de cara de zorro. Un niño que no aparentaba rudeza, de cabellos azul oscuro y que usaba una chaqueta marrón claro estaba al lado derecho de la niña. Por último, el que se encontraba detrás de la chica tenía una nariz un poco grande y camisa verde oscuro.

Lentamente y tratando de no llamar la atención me acerqué a ellos hasta llegar a distancia suficiente para escuchar su conversación, colocándome detrás de uno de los árboles que se encontraban ahí para no ser vista. Habían unos cuantos arbustos alrededor, que me permitían observar sin que me vieran.

-Vamos, no nos hagas enojar, si no te arrepentirás- le dijo el chico de la boina, con un tono un poco altanero. La chica no hizo nada, trataba de apartarse pero no pudo al estar rodeada.

-Por favor, déjenme ir, me esperan en casa- dijo la rubia con un tono suplicante.

-Jefe, permítame ayudarle, esa mocosa no se saldrá con la suya- dijo el de nariz grande mirando con malicia a la chica.

-No Roberto, de esto me encargo yo- sentenció el de la boina. Luego se aproximó a la rubia –Vamos, si no cooperas tendremos que hacer esto a las malas y no queremos eso ¿verdad?, así que entrégame lo que queremos.- y diciendo esto se aproximó a la niña y la tomó de la barbilla –Sería una lástima tener que quitártelo a la fuerza y lastimar esa linda carita tuya- fingió compasión. La rubia siguió sin moverse, mirando con fiereza al chico. El de la boina, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, con fuerza golpeó a la chica de la cara. –Te lo advertí, ahora dame lo que prometiste, junto con tu collar o algo que valga la pena al menos que quieras que hagamos esto a nuestro estilo- amenazó a la niña. Vi como unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo, no pude, perdóname, prometo que la próxima vez si lo conseguiré.- le contestó la chica tratando de sonar firme.

-¿Qué piensas, que te daremos otra oportunidad?, lo mismo dijiste la última vez y no lo cumpliste. ¿Crees que ahora será diferente?, tú "querido" hermano tiene algo que yo deseo, y si lo quiero lo obtengo.- luego la tomó bruscamente del brazo-Se ve a kilómetros que no puedes hacer nada sin él.- realizó una pequeña pausa -No. Ya no te daré más oportunidades, desperdiciaste esta y no lograste nada. Es hora de que conozcas lo que pasa con aquellos que tratan de engañar a las "Abejas Asesinas". Luis encárgate de ella.- se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes.

-Será un placer- contestó él chico de la chaqueta marrón. –No te muevas y te dolerá menos- el chico se aproximó a la rubia. Esta lo miró sin mostrar temor.

-No te dejes engañar por esa carita de ángel- intervino el de los ojos de zorro –Seguro que muerde- dijo con un tono burlesco. El otro chico sólo se detuvo unos instantes, pero continuó con su camino.

Me quedé pensando en qué hacer, no dejaría que se salieran con la suya. El peli azul le tomó el brazo izquierdo, ella trató de soltar su agarre pero no lo consiguió, luego el chico cogió el collar de la chica y de un tirón se lo quitó. Después la empujó dejando que cayera fuertemente al piso. Al ve esto último la rabia me hizo actuar sin pensar, acercándome a ellos. Sin decir nada tomé del brazo al chico de la chaqueta marrón y lo jalé bruscamente hacia mí, dándole un golpe, sin excederme, en el estómago. Este sólo cayó en el piso y empezó a retorcerse, soltando el collar de la chica que enseguida fue recogido por la rubia. Luego les dirigí una mirada llena de odio a los otros chicos, quienes al ver la escena quedaron sorprendidos, pero no eran tan tontos y mantuvieron distancia. El que parecía el líder de la pandilla sólo me observó con notable furia.

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que decida hacer los mismo con ustedes- los amenacé.

-Tienes suerte. –le dijo el aparente líder de la pandilla a la chica- y como pensé, no puedes hacer nada sola.- El chico que se encontraba en el suelo ya se había levantado y se reunió con los demás, mirándome con odio.

-Largo- les dije y luego los cuatro se fueron de ahí, dejándonos solas. Yo sólo miré como se retiraban, para luego ir junto a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté a la niña.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme.- respondió la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No gracias, estoy bien así. No te preocupes, mi casa no está muy lejos- me dijo la chica

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

No convencida del todo decidí que era mejor dejarla, pero primero necesitaba hacer algo.

-¿Por qué estabas con ellos?

-Es una historia un poco larga, ¿Segura que quieres saber el motivo?, estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda, pero no veo necesario que lo sepas- me dijo la rubia.

-Oh. No lo tomes a mal, pero no pude evitar escucharlos. Además odio a los tipos que abusan de los demás y más a quienes tratan de agredir a una niña.

-Vaya, veo que me encontré con una pequeña justiciera.- me sonrió –Espero no te importe acompañarme a mi casa, mi abuela me espera.

-No hay problema- le dije

Y diciendo esto me tomó de la mano y me llevó a través del parque. Esa chica me parecía extraña, pero agradable.

 **No olviden comentar, les agradecería mucho su opinión, quiero saber lo que debo modificar y lo que se conservar.** **Apenas estoy comenzando en esto y no sé mucho de literatura. El nombre de la compañía del abuelo de Tetra me causo problemas. Acepto sugerecias para futuros capítulos. Mary fuera.**


	2. La familia de Abril

**Universo Alterno, mundo moderno, por así decirlo. Agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer este fic, por favor dejen su comentario.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos que introducí.**

La chica me llevó durante varios minutos a las afueras del parque, pasando por varias calles, tiendas y casas. Además pude ver que la chica parecía que tenía prisa y no dejaba de andar. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte y empezó a dolerme la mano.

-Oye, puedes soltarme, comienzas a lastimarme.- le dije

-Oh, lo siento- me dijo un poco apenada antes de soltarme. Nos detuvimos un momento.-Se me olvidaba, soy Abril, ¿y tú?

-Tetra, gusto en conocerte- le sonreí.

-El gusto es mío-me dijo –sigamos, no quiero llegar tarde a casa.- Seguimos con nuestro camino hasta llegar a una calle por la que no suelo ir, un poco lejos de mi casa. Mi abuelo a veces era bastante estricto conmigo y no le agradaba que saliera fuera sola y menos que regresara tarde, pero ya le había demostrado que podía defenderme de cualquiera y cuidarme sin depender de nadie. Me había dado un límite de tiempo para regresar, máximo a las 8:00 p.m., pero yo acostumbro regresar más temprano. Seguimos caminando a través de la calle y luego nos dirigimos a una casa no muy grande que se encontraba ahí, de madera, con varias ventanas, la puerta que daba entrada al lugar y un pequeño jardín con varias flores y árboles. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el árbol que debía encontrarse en el patio trasero, este era más grande a los demás y parecía tener una casita. La chica se dirigió a la puerta y tocó. Del otro lado se escuchó un "enseguida voy" y transcurridos unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una señora mayor, bajita, con un vestido guinda, cabellos blancos y recogido.

-Hija, que bueno que ya regresaste comenzaba a preocuparme, dime ¿dónde está tu hermano...- paró al verme –vaya, veo que vienes con alguien. Pasen, siéntete como en casa- lo último iba dirigido a mí. Acto seguido dejó que entráramos. La chica se quedó un rato con su abuela, supongo que respondiendo su pregunta y contándole lo que había ocurrido, pues luego la señora vino hacia mí.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi nieta, siempre serás bienvenida aquí.- luego me observó durante varios minutos- ¿gustas una taza de té?, también tengo galletas.

-Si no es mucha molestia...

-Claro que no hija, enseguida vuelvo.- y se retiró a la cocina.

Abril llegó junto a mí unos minutos después y me pidió que la siguiera a lo que parecía la sala de estar. Esta tenía un sofá no muy grande color azul muy oscuro, era acompañado por una pequeña mesa que tenía un florero y varias sillas de madera alrededor. También había un reloj, algunas fotos en la pared y varios muebles. Pero no le presté mucha atención, no quería parecer muy curiosa. La niña se sentó en el sofá y me miró.

-Toma asiento.- me senté junto a ella –Bueno, hagamos esto, tú me preguntas algo y luego yo a ti ¿te parece?

-Ok. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- comencé.

-10 años, ¿y tú?- preguntó

-Tengo 14 años.- escuché a Abril susurrar algo como "interesante"- Dime, ¿Que querían los niños de hace rato?

-Bueno, Iván, el de la boina, quería que le entregara el collar de mi hermano y el mío- me enseñó el suyo, era bastante lindo, tenía tres piedras azules, parecido al Zafiro Zora que sólo he visto en libros -yo me negué, pues para nosotros es nuestro único recuerdo de nuestros padres.- esto lo dijo con un tono triste-días antes nos habíamos encontrado en la escuela y platicábamos a ratos. Al parecer quería que lo ayudara con un problema y para eso me necesitaba. Al principio creí que era un buen chico y acepté. Cuando fui a donde habíamos acordado me di cuenta de sus intenciones, y junto a los otros tres chicos me rodearon. Me obligaron a buscar un collar que me enseñaron en una foto, era igual al de mi hermano. Dijeron que era de gran valor. Yo me negué a buscarlo, pero de nada sirvió, pues de todas formas me tenían rodeada y eran demasiados. Tuve que aceptar lo que me pedían.- realizó una pausa- Ellos me dijeron donde vernos y a qué hora. Mi hermano no se encontraba en casa, no sabía dónde estaba, quería contarle lo que sucedió, y no encontré su collar. Cuando fui a donde acordamos quería explicarles lo que pasó, pero no quisieron escucharme. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, pero tampoco pude lograr lo que querían. Al parecer mi hermano lo guardaba muy bien, donde nadie sabía, cosa que agradecí, no quería que ellos se lo quedarán.- se quedó pensativa un rato -Hoy a las 5:30 de la tarde acordamos encontrarnos de nuevo, y fue cuando apareciste tú.- me miró unos segundos y continúo-tuve suerte de que aparecieras, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

Reflexioné un rato lo que me decía.

-De nada, fue un placer poder ayudarte.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuanta alegría me dio al ver a ese grupo alejarse con la cola entre las patas.

La abuela de Abril llegó a la sala con un plato de galletas y dos tazas de té.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dejó el recipiente en la mesita. Luego nos pasó las tazas y yo le agradecí por su amabilidad. Esta sólo me sonrió y se sentó junto a su nieta. –Dime...

-Tetra, soy Tetra- le dije.

-Tetra, ¿cómo encontraste a mi nieta?- supuse que o Abril no le había dicho completamente todo o quería que yo le dijera en persona.

-Bueno, regresaba a casa y pasé por el parque. Allí escuché a unos niños hablar que rodeaba a Abril. Fui a ver y cuando vi sus intensiones con su nieta decidí intervenir. Y creo que es todo.- contesté a su pregunta.

-Me alegra mucho que ayudarás a mi Abril, no sabes cuánto quiero a mis nietos. Por cierto puedes llamarme abuela.- yo sólo asentí, pues empezaba a sentirme a gusto con ellas.

-Sabes, creo que eres una chica única, no conozco a nadie como tú, ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar?, tu estilo es diferente al de cualquier persona.- la pregunta de Abril me puso un poco nerviosa.

-Aprendí en Acasolhy- decidí contestarle, prefería decirle yo que a que lo descubriera después. Ella me miró con cierta curiosidad, mientras que la abuela me miraba con aún más curiosidad. Para evitar más preguntas respecto al tema decidí continuar con las preguntas.-¿En qué escuela vas?

-Voy al colegio "Héroe del Viento", junto a mi hermano, ¿qué hay de ti?- me preguntó.

-Voy a la misma escuela que tú.- le dije.

-¿En serio?, ¡qué bien!- dijo con alegría. -¿eres nueva?, no te he visto antes en el colegio.-preguntó.

-Sí, mi abuelo decidió que sería mejor que dejara mi antigua escuela. Me gustaría que me enseñaras el lugar, ¿puedes?

-¡Claro, con mucho gusto!- dijo muy entusiasmada.

Escuchamos como alguien entraba por la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!, tuve que...

Un muchacho se detuvo cuando llegó a la sala. Era rubio, igual que Abril, por lo que supuse que debía ser su hermano. Usaba una camisa azul claro y traía consigo una pequeña mochila. La primera que habló fue la abuela.

-Link, donde están tus modales, tenemos visitas.

-Lo siento... Mi nombre es Link, gusto en conocerte.- dijo algo nervioso.

-El gusto es mío. Soy Tetra.- le sonreí. Este sólo se puso aún más nervioso. –Eres el hermano de Abril, ¿cierto?- él sólo asintió. La verdad ya tenía ganas de conocer al misterioso hermano de la chica dueño que aquel collar que le causó tantos problemas. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. La abuela estaba apunto de decir algo, pero mejor guardó silencio. Abril se aproximó más a mí y me susurró

-Mi hermano no se lleva bien con las chicas- me informó –les tiene cierta fobia.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le dije en susurros.

-Te le digo luego ¿sí?- Luego miramos el reloj que estaba en la pared, marcaba las 6:23 de la tarde. -¡Por las diosas!, ya es muy tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Abril.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que es mejor que yo vaya sola. No me gustaría que regresaras sola a tu casa.

-De eso no te preocupes, mi hermano pude acompañarnos.

-Si tú lo dices.- observé a los tres –Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero ya tengo que irme. Mi abuelo debe estar esperándome.

-De nada hija, sabes que eres bienvenida siempre.- la abuela me regaló una sonrisa. –Link, Abril, acompañen a Tetra a su casa.

-¡Si abuela!- Abril respondió emocionada. Su hermano no dijo nada.

-Muchas gracias, pero mejor voy sola, tomaré un taxi a casa, no se preocupen. Gracias por todo.

Me retiré de la sala para luego salir de la casa. Abril y la abuela me acompañaron a la salida.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó la rubia.

-Agradesco su ofrecimiento pero me temo que no, vivo algo lejos.

-De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión.- me dijeron ambas.

Hice una señal a un taxi y este se detuvo.

-Fue un placer conocerlas, adiós- les dije, luego me subí al taxi y le indiqué a donde quería ir.

-¡Vuelve pronto!- escuché decir a Abril.

-¡Me saludas a tu abuelo!- dijo su abuela. Supongo que debe conocerlo. Yo sólo asentí y las salude con la mano mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse. Espero poder ver a Abril pronto.

...

La casa de mi abuelo es bastante grande, podría decirse que era estilo tudor, color blanco con azul celeste. Tenía varias ventanas, un jardín, era de dos pisos con 6 habitaciones, la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y tres baños. Aunque debo admitir que la casa es linda, no me gustaba mucho. Aquí vivo yo con mi abuelo y mi tía Lucía, quien sale de casa muy seguido por su trabajo. Es policía y yo la considero de las mejores, siempre tan responsable con su deber. Mi abuelo casi siempre está en su oficina, no hablamos mucho y siempre está ocupado con el trabajo. Pocas veces los tres pasamos tiempo juntos, los cuáles son agradables cuando mi abuelo no se retira, pues casi siempre lo llaman y tiene que irse al trabajo.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta y cuando entré la volví a cerrar. Debo decir que por dentro también es grande, posé unas cuantas pinturas, muchos muebles, fotos, sillas y... todo lo que una casa debe tener, creo. Me disponía a ir a mi habitación, pero escuché unos sollozos. Al dirigirse al origen de estos vi a mi tía triste, viendo una foto de mi tío Anthony y su hijo. Decidí dejarla sola, no soy muy buena consolando a la gente, y de igual forma a mí también me duele. Olvidé decirlo, mi tío y mi primo murieron asesinados. Lo peor de todo fue que nadie a podido encontrar al o los asesinos. Desde entonces mi tía Lucía a trabajado de policía, creo que lo que más desea es que nadie pase por lo mismo que ella. Sin duda es un tema delicado, no suelo hablar mucho al respecto al igual que de mis padres. Es mejor no recordar cosas dolorosas.

Fui a mi habitación, tenía que preparar todo para mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela. Las vacaciones de verano terminaban mañana. Me alegra saber que veré a Abril de nuevo, seguro sería un gran día. Decidí usar una mochila lila son estampado, el único símbolo que tenía era el símbolo de la familia real. Dentro metí todos mis libros y material escolar. Cuando terminé decidí tomar un baño, fui a mi armario, saqué la ropa que usaría, tomé una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Dentro dejé mi ropa, me desvestí y me metí en la bañera.

Al terminar, después de vestirme y cepillar mi cabello rubio, me dirigí a la cocina. Cogí un plato hondo, serví cereal en él junto con leche y comencé a comer. Pocas veces como junto a mi familia, por lo que me resultó un poco extraño ver a mi tía entrar. Ella tomó un vaso y lo llenó con leche. Después tomó unas galletas y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Emocionada por tu primer día en tu nueva escuela?- me preguntó. Mi tía suele ser bipolar.

-Diría que estoy nerviosa- contesté -¿crees que podré lograr hacer amigos?- que pregunta.

-Estoy segura que así será. Y algo me dice que hasta podría conseguir novio.- me atraganté con el cereal, ella solo me vio con picardía –es broma, claro que no tendrás novio, eres muy joven, además ningún chico querrá estar contigo- se rió de mí.

-Muy gracioso. Sabes, conocí a una chica de la escuela, es menor que yo, es muy amigable.

-¿De verdad?.- me observó –bueno, creo que es un buen comienzo. No olvides que con las "mimadas" no te debes relacionar.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé- terminé con mi cereal y lavé mi plato –buenas noches- me despedí.

-Que descanses- me dijo antes de que me fuera al cuarto.

Ya dentro tomé el reloj que había en la mesa al lado de mi cama y puse la alarma, no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases. Me dirigí al baño y me cepillé los dientes. Cuando terminé fui a mi cama y me acosté, pero no pude dormirme inmediatamente. Mañana será un nuevo día, de eso estoy segura.

 **Por favor no olviden darme su opinión, acepto sugerencias.**


End file.
